


Mine

by HyperfixatedThoughts



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Anger, Gay, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts
Summary: Richard has to spend the day watching Taron with other men and it gets to him a little.Another short one from Wattpad.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 11





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers and references to the Rocketman film made so just a warning encase you haven't watched the film. Also as you may realise this has a description of the type of jealousy I have wrote about - I've decided that a few topics may have a few different feels to them and I can do alternate endings and types of scenarios based around the same idea so look out for that.

They were currently filming the club part of the Bennie and the jets scene, it had already took multiple takes and is looking likely there may be one or two more. Dex was understandably wanting to get every aspect perfect and how he envisions it.

Taron sat on the stairs to the club with a bottle of water talking to two of the guys who are in the scene with him. He glances over where he knew Richard had been sitting only to see him quickly look down at his phone to pretend he wasn't looking, however taron can still catch the frown present on his face.

Just as we was about to get up and talk to his seemingly unhappy boyfriend make up came over to patch him up before dex announced they were starting to reshoot.

Eventually they got all of their takes and taron could finally relax for the night, however he noticed that Richard had been getting more and more annoyed as the takes went by.

He made a quick stop by make up to take out his hair pieces and say goodbye to the crew they had been working with today, he then headed in the direction of Richards chair however finding him no longer there.

Assuming he had went back to the trailer waiting for taron to change out of his clothes so they could go back to the hotel, he headed back in that direction.

The trailer was dark as he opened the door so he proceeded to turn the light on next to him before he shut the door, the second the door was closed however he was pressed tight against it.

R "You know you're mine right?" Richard all but growled the words out. Shocking taron momentarily. Before he could even speak Richards mouth was on his, urgency and heat clear in the kiss. Only when Richard moved down his mark up his neck did taron have a chance at speaking.

T "Yeah, I'm all yours" taron gasped out griping the back of Richards neck. "Fuck what's this about suddenly."

R "Nothing, just need you to know your mine." Richard mumbles out as he kissed his way back up to tarons jaw.

T "Wait" Taron says as he manages to push Richard back a little "are you jealous?"

Richard looks down slightly as taron grips the back of his neck tighter.

T "Hey, look at me." Taron says as rich looks back up at him. "We're you jealous of me being with those other guys for the scene today."

Richard sighs and averts his eyes slightly. Not wanting to make himself look petty, he shouldn't get jealous over a scene. They're actors it's what they do.

T "If you're worried I'll think bad if you, I think it's kinda hot when you get all possessive over me." Taron says, blush rising to his cheeks at the confession.

R "Yeah?" Richard says with a slight smirk.

T "Oh yeah the way you've pinned me up against the door and started to mark me up. Demanding I'm yours. Fuck rich, never knew I wanted you to get like this." Taron replies, confidence rising slightly.

R "God T, made me so jealous watching you kiss those other guys and seeing them roam there hands all over you. Watching it get replayed over and over was just torture." Richard groaned out.

T "Then how about you continue marking me up to show them who I belong to." Taron says with a smirk of his own.

R "Yeah? Make up will hate me for this one" Richard replies with a smile.

T "Aw well, they'll get over it" Taron says with a lack of sympathy in his tone.

That's all it took for Richard to dive back in, sucking dark marks all down his neck and collarbones.


End file.
